paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger Finds his Mom
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Characters: • Original 6 paw patrol pups • Ryder • Bullet • Dagger • Rapier (debut) • Ruskin • Primrose • Shira Summary: When Dagger is walking around one day he notices something odd in the forest so he goes to see what's happened. He notices a pup is stuck in quicksand that looks like mud. Who's the pup in the mud? Will he save her on his own? Or will he get stuck and need the paw patrol to save him and the other pup. Story: *It was a nice cool day in Adventure Bay and the pups were playing soccer outside the lookout as Dagger watched* Bullet: pass it to me C! Chase: okay bud (passes it to Bullet) *Bullet runs down the field towards the goal* Rocky: take you best shot! Bullet: okay you asked for it! (Kicks it really hard) Rocky: whoa! (Jumps to block it but misses) Skye & Chase: goal!! Ruskin: good job bro! (Runs to him and hugs him) Dagger: go Bullet go! Shira: amazing shot Bullet! Bullet: thanks guys Marshall: wow his kick is sort of like Rubble's rocket kick Rubble: yeah Dagger: guys I'm going to go for a walk would any pup like to come with me? Primrose: no thanks Zuma: no thanks Dagger but have fun dude Dagger: okay then see you pups later Pups: okay *Dagger then leaves and walks around town then past the forest when he sees something* Dagger: huh? (Runs into the forest and stops a few feet away from the pup) ???: someone help! Dagger: don't worry I'm here and I'll help you! ???: don't come closer it's not mud it's quicksand that looks like mud! Dagger: okay (Looks around & sees a big stick and grabs it then holds it out for the pup) quick grab on! ???: okay (grabs on) Dagger: come on please work (pulls) ???: (starts slipping and grabs it but she accidentally pulls Dagger into into the quicksand) oops sorry Dagger: oh no now I'm stuck and it's okay ???: I'm really Sorry Dagger: it's okay (gets a good look at her) wait mom?! ???: Dagger?! Dagger: I finally found you! ???: yeah but this probably wasn't the best way to find me Dagger: yeah and don't worry I'll call the paw patrol thank dog Ryder have me this pup tag so I can communicate with them ???: cool son Dagger: thanks (calls Ryder) Ryder? Ryder: (answers) hi Dagger what's up? Dagger: well for one thing I found my mom but we're sinking in quicksand and we can't get out also it looks like mud Ryder: oh my don't struggle it'll make you sink faster and don't worry we're on it Dagger: thanks Ryder: (calls the pups) paw patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! *they all run into the elevator and as always Marshall crashes into everyone after tripping over a toy duck* Marshall: weird I never knew that toy ducks name was trip *pups laugh as they go up and get out at the top jumping into position* Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: thanks for the hustle pups we have an emergency and we need to move quickly Primrose: why? Ryder: Dagger was out for a walk when he saw someone in the woods he ran over and saw a pup stuck in what looks to be mud but it isn't Chase: then what is it Ryder sir? Ryder: it's quicksand he tried to help free her but he fell in too so now they're both stuck Pups: gasp Shira: we have to save them fast if they move they'll sink faster Ryder: you're right Shira also the pup is Dagger's mom Ruskin: that's a very interesting way to find your mother Bullet: I agree bro Ryder: it is now for this mission I'll need Chase we can use ur winch to try an pull them out Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: we will also need...(slides to Skye's symbol) Skye you can search for them from the air since we don't know how far in the woods they actually are Skye: yip *backflips* this pups gotta fly! Ryder: all right paw patrol... Pups: is on a role! *they transform their vehicles and they drive off towards the woods* *meanwhile with Dagger and his mom* Dagger: don't worry mom they're on the way ???: okay son *after a little they see a copter hovering above the trees* ???: hey a copter! Dagger: (looks up) that's Skye's copter! *soon Ryder and Chase arrive* Dagger: Ryder! Chase! Ryder: oh my! ???: we are up to our necks! Help! Ryder: Chase your winch hurry! Chase: you got it sir! Ruff winch (it comes out and he gives it to Ryder) Ryder: Dagger catch! (Tosses it) Dagger: (catches it) got it Ryder: let's try to pull them out Chase: you got it ruff winch retract *his winch retracts while Dagger is holding on tight and it brings him up a bit so his paws are stuck as he lets go* Chase: oh no Ryder Ryder: Chase you almost had it but you freed him so he can be hooked in Skye's harness or your winch! *Chase tosses it back* Dagger: got it again (pulls up one of his paws and ties it around his waste) Ryder: now Chase! Chase: ruff winch retract *his winch retracts and Dagger gets pulled out onto solid ground* Dagger: thanks guys! Ryder: you're welcome Dagger ???: help!!! Dagger: my mom! Chase: (takes his winch from Dagger and tosses it to his mom) you got it? ???: yes! Chase: ruff winch retract (it does pulls her out far enough to where one paw is free) Ryder: one more time Chase Chase: okay (tosses it back) ???: got it (ties it around her waist) Chase: ruff retract! (It pulls her free) Dagger: yes you saved her! ???: oh thank you! Chase: you're welcome *Ryder gets a call* Ryder: hi Skye what is it? Skye: how are they? Ryder: they're just fine Skye: okay great meet you guys at the lookout (flies back to the lookout) Ryder: Skye is heading back to the lookout let's go pups Dagger: okay let's go mom ???: okay Chase: you guys can ride with me ???: okay thank you Dagger: let's go *they both get into Chase's car with Chase and they drive off with Ryder back to the lookout* *soon they arrive* ???: thanks for taking us to Katie's for a bath Dagger: yeah thanks Ryder: you're welcome Zuma: dudes you're back! Shira: are you guys okay? Dagger: we are fine ???: yep *soon all the other pups join them in front of the lookout* Ruskin: h-hi there ???: hi what's your name? Ruskin: I'm R-Ruskin ???: hi Ruskin Dagger: pups I want you to meet my mom Rapier Pups: hi Rapier: hi there I heard so much about you guys and I know all of your names except some of you Ruskin: I J-just introduced my n-name Bullet: I'm sorry my bro is shy around new pups and I'm Bullet and C's best bud Rapier: uh who's C? Chase: me Rapier: oh okay Primrose: I'm Primrose and I'm Zuma's sis Shira: I'm Skye's sis and my names Shira Rapier: nice to meet you Shira & Primrose: you too Ryder: hey pups we still got a few hours before sunset who wants to go to the beach? Pups: oh we do! Ryder: *giggles* okay then pups let's go! Rapier: awesome! Oh by the way I have a home so don't worry I live with my new husband Dagger: oh you mean the guy you wouldn't let me see except that one time? Rapier: yes and I'm sorry about that son Dagger: it's okay mom I still love you Rapier: I know Ryder: okay pups let's go to the beach Pups: yay! *with that they spent the rest of the day at the beach until bed time* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story